bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Defilak
Defilak is a Le-Matoran Inventor and Scholar. Biography ''Quest To Become A Legend Defilak was once a Trader from the Isle of Vuata Maca. During one of his journeys, he went to Metru Nui and picked up the Chutespeak slang dialect of the local Le-Matoran. Eventually, Defilak was sent to Karzahni after Turaga Fremya went insane, and was later sent to the Southern Continent when the Maker Karzahni attempted to hide his failings. He was on Voya Nui when it broke off of the continent, and was later on the rock that broke off of Voya Nui that would become Mahri Nui. His exposure to Pit Mutagen reversed the changes made to him by Karzahni. Mahri Nui During his time in Mahri Nui, Defilak invented and constructed a submarine modeled after a Takea shark for the current Matoran Council leader, a Po-Matoran with an interest in studying the rocks on the ocean floor. However, after seeing the submarine, the Po-Matoran abandoned the project and decided not to use the submarine. Defilak was recently elected to be the current leader of Mahri Nui when the Kanohi Ignika arrived in the surrounding waters. He took a crew of four, Sarda, Idris, Gar, and himself in his submarine, to find out what was preying on the Matoran. They were attacked by a swarm of Takea sharks, and spotted Pridak. Pridak captured them and interrogated them, demanding to know the whereabouts of the Ignika. Defilak lied, and pretended to lead Pridak to the location of the mask. When Pridak was distracted by the discovery of a giant Venom Eel, Defilak escaped. Defilak rescued Gar and Idris, and saved Mahri Nui from falling victim to the giant Venom Eel by smashing all its Lightstones, forcing it to seek out other prey. When the Toa Mahri arrived, Defilak initially distrusted them, ordering an attack. After being stopped by Jaller, Defilak told them to prove themselves as heroes by freeing the Fields of Air of Keras crabs. He allowed Matoro to stay at the city, but was informed by a villager that the Toa had left with the Barraki. Defilak concluded that the Toa were in league with them, forcing Matoro to flee the city. Later when the other five Toa returned to the city, Defilak and the rest of the Matoran attacked them again, but in an effort to convince him, Hahli had Kongu pull Defilak from the city and then swam at high speed around him, removing his personal air bubble. Defilak was then thrown back into the city. Hahli, having proven that they did not intend to harm him, convinced Defilak to stop the attack. He bestowed upon them the name ''"Toa Mahri", honored that they would pledge their lives to save his. When the Toa Mahri were forced to destroy [[The Cord|"The Cord"]] and crush Mahri Nui, they took the Mahri Nui Matoran to the caves under Voya Nui for safe travel in their return trip to the Southern Continent. After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Piruk and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe relocated to Spherus Magna, where they now reside. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Defilak was transformed into a Toa of Air by Takanuva. Abilities & Traits Defilak is a skilled inventor, loyal, brave, and proud. He is a good leader, but has been known to lose his temper. While working as a Trader, he visited Le-Metru and picked up the local dialect, Chutespeak. He had been distrusting of non-Matoran since Mahri Nui's sinking, but always does what is best for his city. Tools Defilak is armed with two Electro-Blades, capable of firing a stunning shock. He also wields an Air Launcher, used to fire spheres of air at water creatures, filling their lungs with air, toxic to the sea creatures. BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Appearances *Quest To Become A Legend'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Kualsi Wearers Category:Legend of Lesovikk